Never The Same
by ConfusedTrash048
Summary: Just something I thought about after watching "Familiar". I think it would be interesting to see, or hear about how Pink Diamonds 'death' affected the Diamonds.


Yellow Diamond walked down the blue corridor that lead to Blue Diamonds relaxation pool. Her massive heels clicking against the shiny light blue floor, their sound bouncing off the walls. Her Pearl followed a few steps behind her. Her small footsteps not even being heard over the sound of Yellow Diamonds. Every now and then she would look up at her Diamond who had an unmoving expression on her face. Yellow Pearl frowned slightly and looked back to their destination as it became closer.

Yellow Diamond was not looking forward to this. Pink had been shattered. And now she was on her way to deliver this news to Blue.

When she had gotten the urgent message from Earth, she didn't want to believe it. She was sure it was just some sick joke that one of Pink's incompetent gems was playing, but no, it was true.

How could she have let this happen? She tried to tell Pink that she wasn't ready for a colony, but she wouldn't listen. And now her shards are laying in the soil of that forsaken planet, her life ended by one of her own Quartz soldiers.

Yellow Diamond stepped up to the giant blue doors that would lead her to Blue. Yellow Pearl walked up to the doors and placed her hand on the insignia located between the two doors. It lit up for a moment and the doors parted. A cloud of mist rolled out from between the doors and engulfed the two gems as they entered the room. Yellow Pearl hopped over to the side and stood next to Blue Diamonds Pearl. Her gaze following her Diamond as she made her way up the stairs and disappeared over top of them.

Yellow Diamond made her way towards Blue's pool. Blue was leaned against the far side of the pool. A content smile on her face as the water gently moved against her body. She didn't even notice that anyone had entered the room.

Yellow stopped and looked at the other Diamond. She looked so calm and happy, and Yellow was about to ruin it. She remembered how all four of the Diamonds would come to this place. It always made Blue so happy, and it made her happy too.

The corner of her mouth twitched as if she was going to smile at the memory, but she then remembered why she was here. She frowned and straightened her self.

"Blue." She said. Her voice seemed to echo more through the room then it usually did.

Blue Diamonds eyes shot open and her breath caught in her throat. "Oh, Yellow... You startled me." She said as a smile appeared on her face.

She sat up and moved the wet hair from her shoulder. "Since I know you most likely didn't come here to join me, you must need something." Blue said as she moved to the other side of the pool so she was closer to Yellow.

Yellow stared down at her. Her face showed no emotion, but she wanted to. She could feel tears begin to form in her eyes, and she could begin to see them as she looked down at Blue. She never liked showing her emotions, not even with Blue around.

When Yellow didn't speak, Blue frowned slightly, a concerned look appearing on her face. "Yellow, is everything alright?" Blue questioned tilting her head to the side.

Yellow closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She sighed and looked back to Blue Diamond. "Pink's been... Pink's been shattered..." She said as she looked at Blue. Blue Diamonds eyes widened and her shoulders fell. She stared at Yellow for a moment before she lowered her head. Tears beginning to fill her eyes. Yellow could see her start to shake slightly and her breathing became more visible. "By who?" Blue Diamond questioned. Her voice was shaky and thick with anger and sadness.

"The Rose Quartz." Yellow Diamond answered as she watched the other Diamonds tears leave ripples in the water. "Oh..." Was all Blue Diamond said.

Yellow couldn't clearly see her face, but she could tell just how much this affected Blue by the sound of her voice.

All of a sudden the room was turned blue. Tears began to flow down Yellow's face as she looked around the room for the source of the blue aura, but she soon realized that it was emitting from the Diamond in front of her.

Yellow had never seen her like this. She should have known this would happen. She knew how close Blue and Pink were, how much joy Pink brought to Blue, to all of them.

Yellow Diamond reached up and wiped away her tears, though it didn't make a difference, more tears just began to flow down her face. Yellow soon noticed that she wasn't just crying because of Blue's strange aura, she was also crying from her own emotion.

The water in the pool began to drain, and Blue pushed herself out of the pool. She sat on her knees at the edge of the pool. Yellow could see that she was in shock.

Yellow Diamond bent down so she was closer to Blue's level. "Blue..." She said again, trying her best to hide the emotion in her voice. Blue Diamond looked up at the other Diamond. Her light blue eyes shining with tears as she looked into Yellow's.

"Yellow, I..." Blue managed before she began to cry harder. Yellow wrapped her arms around the other Diamond as Blue began to sob. Yellow Diamond didn't even care about the uncomfortable feeling of Blue's wet clothing against her own. Thick tears began to flow from Yellow Diamonds eyes as she held on to Blue. Just a few moments ago Blue was happy and at peace, now Yellow was holding her in her arms as she sobbed. Even after millions of years, it was still hard to fathom how quickly things could change.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Yellow didn't even bother to look over in its direction, she already knew who it was. "Oh!" A cheery voice said as the sound of massive heels could be heard entering the blue room. Yellow watched White Diamond as she walked up the stairs and stood facing the two Diamonds on the ground.

"I take it you've already heard the news..." White said. The sound of her happy voice made Yellow want to push her into the empty pool, but she would be shattered if she pulled a stunt like that.

Blue Diamond lifted her face from Yellow's chest, but she didn't look towards the other Diamond that stood behind her. "You don't need to sound so happy about it..." Blue said, her voice still thick with sadness.

White's eyes seemed to light up slightly. "Happy? Can't you see how upset I am?"

Blue turned her face towards White Diamond. Her eyes were still teary and the blue skin underneath them had become dark. Blue Diamond searched White's face for any emotion. The only thing she saw were a few small tears as they rolled down the taller Diamonds cheek.

White Diamond brought up her hand and flicked away the tears. Her black nails clicking together as she did so. "Pearl." White called. Her Pearl floated up the stairs and stopped at her Diamonds feet. The gem on her stomach glowed and a round, spear shaped object floated out. It glowed white for a moment before it materialized in front of the other Diamonds.

Blue gasped and brought her hands to her mouth as tears began to pour from her eyes again. Yellow Diamond just sat silently as she stared at the bubble before them. In it were a few pink shards.

"I had one of her Jasper send them to me." White said as she looked down at the bubble.

Blue reached out her hands and lifted the bubble up. "Oh Pink..." She said as she stared into the orange bubble.

Silence filled the room. Each of the three Diamonds were focused on the bubble that Blue held.

"Anyway, I suggest we start bringing her gems back as soon as possible. We can decide what happens to them and the Earth once they have arrived. And we need to find a way to stop this, Rose Quartz." A smirk appeared across White's lips. Yellow didn't like it. Something about it just seemed off. White Diamond looked at Yellow. Her light grey pupils seemed to stare right through her yellow ones. "Come along Pearl." White said as she turned around and began to make her way down the stairs. Her Pearl floating behind her as they made their way to the door.

After White had left, Yellow stood up. She looked at Blue and watched as the small bubble floated in her hands. She sighed and began to walk towards the stairs. "I'll arrange for some of my Drop Ships to head to Earth." She stopped half way down the stares and looked back at Blue. Yellow closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I'm sorry." She added before she made her way down the rest of the stairs. From that day on, things were never the same.


End file.
